Episodes
These are the episodes for The Hub. Number of episodes aired | Started Airing | Ended Airing Season 1: Forty ----------------- October 10, 2010 -- August 29, 2011 Season 2: Nineteen ----------------------- October 10, 2011 -- April 25, 2012 Season 3: Nineteen ------------------------ November 11,2012 -- September 30,2013 More coming soon! Season 1 Episode 1: Teamwork is Magic Part 1:'Lief is tasked by Princess Marillia with going to Hub City to make some good friends and form a team. There, he meets fellow Hub characters Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle. The episode is referred to as Dancer in the Star (another title for Nightmarina) '''Episode 2: Teamwork is Magic Part 2:'Nightmarina is freed from her imprisonment and begins to shroud the island in eternal darkness and sorrow. Lief and his new friends must find the Elements of Teamwork to stop Nightmarina. 'Episode 3:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 1):'When Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,and Fluttershy eats unusual cookie made by the evil Office Kitty,Pinkie along with Robbie,Tinyhead,and Quantum Ray must break the spell before all of Hub Island is in ruins. 'Episode 4:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 2):'With the mane 5 still under the spell and are slaves to Office Kitty,Pinkie Pie,Tinyhead,and Robbie must go to the old abandoned city streets to find a magical object to stop Office Kitty once and for all. '''Episode 5: King of the Golden Tickets: Lief receives two tickets from Princess Marillia to the Midnight Carnival, an exclusive event hosted by Princess Marillia herself. This leads to arguments among Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Robbie Shippton,Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle who all want to go with Lief's extra ticket. Episode 6: A Sour Strawberry:'''When Doctor Brainhead infects Strawberry Shortcake,Dennis must save her and stop Brainhead from wrecking havoc in the school. '''Episode 7: Fraggle Rock and Roll!: Dennis and Strawberry discovers a cave under a big tree that leads them to a hidden place filled with fun music-making creatures called Fraggles! Episode 8: Pinkie's Lil' Cutie Pie:'Pinkie Pie adopts Cutie Snoot,a cute but evil little kitty who is trying to get rid of her,but her plans backfire! '''Episode 9: Animal Mechanical Can Do Attitude:'Lief learns that he isn't the only Hub character who moved to Hub City to study the magic of teamwork when Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals move in and that Komodo needs to study in Lief's castle.But instead of working together,Lief and Komodo get into an argument. 'Episode 10: Berry Bitty Harvest Season:'While Princess Berrykin and the other Berrykins are on a vacation,Sasquatch volunteers to harvest the berry bushes in Berry Bitty City all by himself. 'Episode 11: Pranks A Lot,Sasquatch!:'Sasquatch and Dennis make mischief by playing pranks on everyone in Hub City.But when an old friend of Dennis' comes to visit,Sasquatch becomes a third wheel. 'Episode 12: The Lunar Moon Dance Night:'Rex tries to ask Unicorn to come to the Lunar Moon Dance Night with him tonight,but he is too nervous to ask. 'Episode 13: The Friend-zy Fight:'Walter gets Komodo and Sasquatch into a fight and break up their friendship by tricking Komodo into joining the After School Club,until Sorceress Thaegen brainwashes Komodo.Luckily,the Animal Mechanicals discover that they also represent to Elements of Harmony to defeat Thaegen and save Komodo. 'Episode 14:The Dark Animal Mechanicals:'Nightmare Moon creates evil versions of the Animal Mechanicals with evil powers to make dark mayhem and make the nighttime last forever. 'Episode 15: Nightmare Unicorn!:'Nightmare Moon kidnaps Unicorn and turns her into a nightmare Animal Mechanical.Luckily,Rex comes to the rescue and turns Unicorn back to normal. 'Episode 16: Komodo's Magic Violin:'Komodo decides to challenge Walter to a violin playing contest after school with a magical violin that was once owned by a girl named Kahoko Hino,which it's playing is making his friends jealous and must win them back by finding the violin with a little fairy helper named Lilli. 'Episode 17: Sasquatch,Dancer of the Seven Pies:'After a bet from Walter on the Dance Contest, Komodo and Mouse trains Sasquatch to be a dancer. 'Episode 18: Boot's Return :'After another failed attempt to catch Dennis and the Hub Squad,including the Animal Mechanicals when they are causing trouble, Sergeant Slipper's job is on the line. Slipper's boss hires Boot to replace him again, who apprehends most of the residents of Hub City for the most insignificant of actions and sets out to ban all modes of fun for everyone else. Teamed with Walter, Komodo plans to ensure that Slipper keeps his job and Hub City returns to normal. 'Episode 19: Return of the Walter-Bot:'When Doctor Brainhead infects Dennis and Walter's robot;DenWalter-Bot and turns it into a red-eyed rampaging machine,Komodo,along with the Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals must protect the school and get Brainhead out of the robot before things get ugly. 'Episode 20: The Magic of The Unicorn Heart:'While practicing new magic tricks with Twilight Sparkle,Unicorn finds a colorful book with a golden title that says, "The Magic of The Unicorn Heart,"where the story is about three unicorn sisters using to power in their horns to activate a magic heart crystal that protects the pure hearts of the kinds ones from the evil hearted maidens.Then Unicorn learns that she,Rarity,and Twilight can activate it together. 'Episode 21: Mechana-Gossip:'Komodo and his friends encounter Zecora, a mysterious zebra who lives in The Everfree Forest. 'Episode 22: No Cakes For Rex:'Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals have to control Rex's obsession with cakes during the Cake Festival. Otherwise, they will have a detention for 100 years. 'Episode 23: Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior!:'On a school trip, Komodo finds out that he is descentant to a dragon warrior tribe. He also discovers that Lancer Fossil (a famous Indiana Jones-esque explorer and one of Walter's personal heroes) is actually a thief who's trying to steal the treasure of Komodo's ancestor. 'Episode 24: Rex's First Kiss:'Unicorn actually kisses Rex and Walter starts to blackmail them.Until,Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse help them. 'Episode 25: The Shining Bonds:'Komodo and Twilight decides to study on both the Belt of Deltora and the Elements if Harmony and learns that they have a close bond with each other. 'Episode 26: Sonic Pink-Boom!:'Unicorn learns a new power after she flies really fast! 'Episode 27: The Cute Keychains:'Mouse and Sasquatch both buy new Keychains for their backpacks and starts fooling around with them.Meanwhile,Komodo invites everyone to a karaoke party. 'Episode 28: Lief's First Date Party:'Lief and his friends are invited to a party at Athena's house.But there's just one problem;everyone needs to bring a date! 'Episode 29:Spike On!:'After Spike saves Komodo's life,he decides to assist him on his teamwork reports and studies,which makes Sasquatch jealous. 'Episode 30: Sasquatch's Cutie Mark:'Sasquatch wants to earn a cutie mark,but the others tell him that he cannot earn one because he is not a pony 'Episode 31: Rarity's Fashion Dilemma:'Rarity tries to work in Both Lemon's Salon and Raspberry's Fashion Shop,but she cannot do two at a time. 'Episode 32: Lief's Last Stand:'Lief and the Hub Squad form their own soccer team to beat Walter's soccer team,but his cheating is causing a big feud to the team. 'Episode 33:The Majesty of the Gala:'Sasquatch and the Animal Mechanicals finally arrive at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot and wants to see all the ponies do the things they've all hoped to do. 'Episode 35: Hub Pala-palooza!:'Lief,Dennis and their friends celebrate the holiday of friendship,Hub Pala-palooza.Meanwhile,Walter is planning something to keep Lief and Dennis from becoming the best buddies of the year! '''Episode 36: Dan Vs The Hub Squad: When Dan,a jerky guy,moves in to Hub City,Lief and the gang tries to get him to not have revenge on everyone.But Dennis isn't getting along with Dan very well. Episode 37: The Hub Squad Chronicles:'Lief and the gang tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders their stories about their pastimes. '''Episode 38: Jem and the Holograms:'Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are excited when everyone's favorite rock band comes to Hub City,but so have the Misfits! 'Episode 39: The Way of Ko-Mo-Do!:'After Walter takes up origami as a martial art, Komodo scoffs and comes up with his own martial art, and so the two prepare to battle it out. 'Episode 40: The Greatest Night Ever!:'The Animal Mechanicals have finally arrived at the Lunar Moon Dance Night!But things aren't going as well as they hoped. '''Season 2 Episode 1: The Return of Teamwork Part 1: Princess Marillia tasks the gang with retrieving the Elements of Teamwork and defeating Slappy the Dummy. Episode 2: The Return of Teamwork Part 2:'Lief must find the Elements of Teamwork, and a way to restore his friends, in order to defeat Slappy. '''Episode 3: Lesson None:'Lief realizes that he has not written his weekly letter on teamwork to Princess Marillia. So he struggles to find a teamwork problem and decides that his only option is to create a teamwork problem himself. 'Episode 4: Good Night-Marina!:'During this night in The Haunted Hub Halloween, Lief helps Princess Marina change her frightening demeanor and become accepted by the other Hub characters. 'Episode 5: Welcome (Back) To The Dead House:'Lief,Twilight,and Komodo check out an old neighborhood with a dark secret. 'Episode 6: The Tru Moo Employee Of The Month:'Sasquatch struggles on his new job in the grand opening shop,Tru Moo Cafe. 'Episode 7: Cherry Jammed:'Sasquatch's patience is tested with a new neighbor,Cherry Jam the Pop Star of Berry Bitty City. 'Episode 8: Pinkie's Parents:'When Pinkie's parents come to visit her,she asks Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse to help her. 'Episode 9: The Hub Holiday Season:'Lief,Komodo,and their friends put on a play about how the Hub Holidays was made. 'Episode 10: A Foggy Froggy Friend:'Sasquatch adopts a Fog Frog that follows him home.But things start to become too foggy for him and his friends. 'Episode 11: Dennis' First Crush:'Dennis falls in love with a new girl in town and school named Denna. But his lack of extreme fun time strains his friendship with Lief and his love for Strawberry Shortcake. 'Episode 12:Rusty Mechanicals:'The Animal Mechanicals become sick and rusty after spending too much time in the rain. 'Episode 13: Haunting Hour Hollow:'When Dennis accidentally kicks the soccer ball into the Haunting Hour Hollow,Lief and Twilight Sparkle go on a quest to retrieve it.But it won't be easy getting it back with all the ghosts,zombies,and witches around.Luckily,they get a little help from a talking black cat named Lucy. 'Episode 14: Majors & Minors:'Lief and Dennis decides to join in their favorite TV show;Majors & Minors! 'Episode 15: The Battle of Music:'After a little argument,Komodo and Sasquatch compete each other on which music is the best to dance to; ballet or disco?But Mouse,along with her flute,manages to stop the battle of music. 'Episode 16: Mouse's Collection:'Mouse doesn't attend band practice and Komodo and Sasquatch finds out that this is because of a plan by Walter to sabotage the Mechana-Magics, involving a collectible series. 'Episode 17: The Lite Sprites:'Mouse befriends some friendly sprites who are called "Lite Sprites named Prisma,Meadow,Brooke,Astra,and Bleak." 'Episode 18: Colors in Trouble!:'When Mouse discovers that Walter is building a golf course in the Lite-topia,she must use her Mechana-Fast Speed and her gifts of the Lite Sprites to save the Lite Sprites' home before the construction makes things worse! 'Episode 19: Mouse Magical Birthday!:'Sasquatch makes a charm bracelet for Mouse on her birthday with four magic charms from the Lite Sprites. '''Season 3 'Episode 1: Fashion is Passion:'A girl named Blythe and her pet friends move to Hub City and Lief decides to make her an honorable member of the Hub Squad. 'Episode 2: Model Morons:'Rarity and Zoe get into a fight on who has the best fashion sense and then challenges each other on a fashion show-off,but the challenge gets too sour for everyone. 'Episode 3: Too Many Minkas:'Minka uses a magic mirror pool to duplicate herself so she can be at all places at a time,but after using too much of it,Lief,Twilight,Russell,Blythe,and the real Minka must find a way to send the Minka clones back to where they came from. 'Episode 4: Steel Sunil:'Iron Will's training makes Sunil a bit too assertive to everyone. 'Episode 5: Russell's Secret Talent:'Russell thinks he doesn't have a special talent like the other pets,so he tries to find the perfect talent for him. 'Episode 6: Sunil the Brave:'After growing tired of Walter and his friends' teasing,Sunil decides to go into the Haunting Hour Hollow to prove that he isn't scared of anything. 'Episode 7: Animaniacs-tic!:'When the Animaniacs move into Hub City,Pepper becomes jealous when everyone starts to pay attention to their funny gags and jokes instead of hers. 'Episode 8: The Joke's On You,Wakko!:'Somebody's playing pranks on Wakko,and he's not the only one.So he decides to solve the mischief making mystery with some help from Pinkie Pie. 'Episode 9: Tiny Toon Adventures:'Buster and his pals have moved to Hub City,and everybody's hoping to meet them! 'Episode 10: Four More Elements:'Princess Marillia tells the Hub Squad that there are four more elements in the Elements of Teamwork;happiness,fashion,charity,and sincerity.And they also learn that Blythe,Buster,and Wakko possesses them. 'Episode 11: Littlest Irreconcilable Differences:'After Sunil and Vinnie get into a fight,they both decide to hang out with Komodo,Sasquatch,and Mouse but they drive them crazy! 'Episode 12: Save the Sweet Shop!:'When Blythe and the pets learn that The Sweet Shop is shutting down,The Hub Squad must help her keep the shop going by making a fashion show and helping Blythe make her element of fashion glow. 'Episode 13: SheZow's in Town!:'There's a new hero in town and her name is SheZow!Soon,the Hub Squad discovers her secret;she is actually a guy named Guy! 'Episode 14: She-cerity!:'Lief discovers that SheZow possesses the element of sincerity in the Elements of Teamwork,but SheZow doesn't think so like the others.Until Candy Rapper and Tara attacks and SheZow manages to make his element gem glow. 'Episode 15: The Broken Wing:'After an accident,Unicorn breaks one of her wings and loses her ability to fly. 'Episode 16: An Animal Mechanical's Best Friend:'The Animal Mechanicals adopt pets of their own. 'Episode 17: Jealousy Among Us!:'After Sasquatch becomes too jealous of Komodo who is always the A+ student in the whole school,his jealousy goes on a rampage and starts turning all the students into green-eyed monsters. 'Episode 18: Komodo Falls in Love!:'Komodo eats an unusual meal affected with love potion and falls in love with Athena,which makes Walter jealous!Luckily,Sasquatch and Mouse finds the cure. 'Episode 19: The Secret Hideout:'Lief discovers an old hideout with swings,zip lines,climbing ropes and other cool stuff for him to practice on.